Naruto: Jiraiyas mission
by Novrick
Summary: Naruto has woke up, with no memory what happend lately and a great pain in his head.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto fanfic: Jiraiya's mission**

One dag, in the hidden village of Konoha, Naruto wakes up with an incredible headache.

Naruto:

ugh….what in the whole world did I drink last night…

Shino:

well, whatever it was… I had the best night ever

Naruto suprisingly saw Shino lying next to him in bed, NAKED! Naruto jumped of from bed screaming.

Naruto:

what the fuck are you doing in my bed Shino?!!!

Shino:

(sobs) I'm sorry, but orders are orders… Master.

Naruto suddenly became pale

Naruto (thinking):

what the fuck? What is this all about?

Shino got of from bed without covering his private parts.

Shino:

please master, you got to understa-

Naruto without thinking tosses himself out trough the window (he hadn't even put some clothes on) and started running trough the streets. Tough Shino was also fast, cuase he was also running naked and without his heavy clothes he was a incredible sprinter. Suddenly Maito Gai came before them.

Gai:

hahahahaa!! What are you two incredible love birds up to?! It is the prime time of youth indeed!

Naruto suddenly summoned the rasengan and cut trough Gai in the middle. After that unusual retoint he continued running, until Jiraiya summoned a gaint toad that blocked the street.

Jiraiya:

what's going on here? Aren't you on a mission?!

Naruto stopped and screamed out:

Ero-sennin!! What's the meaning of the yuckie bug guy to sleep next to me?!

Jiraiya jumped down to Narutos level and tossed him a towel… a VERY small towel. Then Shino arrived, panting.

Shino:

I'm sorry Jiraiya-sama… we will continue right away!

Naruto:

nani?! I mean…..WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!??

Jiraiya:

Shino, looks like we have to reverse the situation.

Suddenly "Reverse Situation" from the shippuden OST plays from the bakground.

Naruto:

where the fuck is that music coming from?!

Shino:

shut…up…BITCH!!! (smacks Narutos face) now I am the master you must obey!!

Naruto is lying on the street almost gone, while Shino summons bugs that carries Naruto back to his room. When Naruto wakes up, he is tied to the bed by the arms and legs.

Naruto quitely asks:

what are you gonna do to me Shino?

Shino stands before the bed, only wearing a leather thong.

Shino:

you must now call me master, prepare yourself… my slave!!

Suddenly Shino jumps up to the bed, taking his thongs of. Then Naruto withness something so disturbing that even the Demon Fox inside him screams out in fear. Naruto tries to close his eyes, hoping that it all will soon be over.

Shino sees that Naruto has closed his eyes and starts to think for himself:

He seems to enjoy this, then I will do my best!!

Naruto is trying to not be depressed by the fact that Shino is about to take his virginity, so he tells himself to think a happy tought. Unfortunately, Naruto is a dumbfuck so he thinks of Sakura. Wich leads to that… well… Shino has the moment at hand.

And now, it's up to YOU!! The beloved reader to chose what version you want to read. The choices are: The rated "M" version (all riiiight! ;D) or for those who feel quite unsure about yaoi even for comical usage… we got the more friendly "PG 13" (pussies). The Mature version is the one coming right now:

**Mature version**

Shino saw Naruto's penis growing bigger and bigger by the time, so he became more excited. Then he leaned forward and gave Naruto a jack off.

Naruto:

what the hell?!!

Shino:

SHUT UP BITCH!!!

Just before naruto knew it he got another hard slap. But this time Naruto started to cry.

Naruto:

buhu!! And I tought that when fangirls paired me with Sasuke was bad!!

Shino:

I have not started yet my little bitch!! Hehehe

Suddenly Shino started to ride Naruto.

Naruto:

Yami-

Shino:

shut the fuck up bitch! (slapps Naruto)

Shino was very harsh. Naruto tought that this would be the end for him, would the "great" Naruto die in the hands of a kinky/creepy bug nerd? Just the tought of it made him faint. But Shino had one more thing to do before he was done…

PG – 13

To tell this shortly (cuase you are no fun… shame on you!!) Shino did some fucking creepy shit to Naruto, that little bitch cried like a baby… HAHA you should have seen it. Oh right… YOU WOULDN'T HANDLE IT!!

Back to the story

Naruto woke up in the morning, but this time there was no Shino and the ropes that tied his hands and feet were gone.

Naruto:

okay… how could it get any worse?

But it just did, cuase just when Naruto got off from bed he felt an INCREDIBLE pain in his ass.

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Jiraiyas mission**

**Chapter 2**

With the incredible pain in the butt, Naruto became very worried about what this "mission" that Jiraiya spoke of was. What kind of mission includes being raped by Shino? What kind of mission made Naruto drink alcohol tough he is only 15?

And for the love of god… what would Rock Lee say if he heard that Gai was slished in half by Naruto?!

But for now, it was time to get breakfast. Naruto got of from bed, painfully put on some pants, and then walked to the kitchen. When he was just about to grab the milk box he heard a familiar voice from the window.

Jiraiya:

hahaha, that mission was a succes… eh Naruto?

Naruto was so mad for the moment so he jumped right at Jiraiya and started to punch his face.

Naruto:

WHAT (punch) KIND (punches some more) OF FUCKING MISSION WAS IT?! WHAT DID I DRINK THAT NIGHT??!!!! ANSWER ME ERO - SENNIN!!!!!

(continues to beat him for like ten minutes)

But of course, becuase Naruto is a dumbfuck, Jiraiya had passed out cuase all the beatings he got. So he wasn't in the mood to answer to his little apprentice questions. So Naruto decided to take his sensei to the hospital and hope that he will recover by tomorrow, even if Jiraiyas jaw and teeth had been literaly crushed by the little ADHD kid. But things were now very difficult, if Jiraiya was gone, who could now tell him about the mission? Naruto would never want to ask Shino, who knows what that creepy would try next. Walking alround Konoha, the little average shounen-manga protagonist was still wondering what was going on. But then suddenly somebody kicked Narutos face from nowhere!!

Gai:

DYNAMIC ENTRY!!!!

Gai now stood over Naruto, smiling his "charming" smile.

Naruto:

awe what THE FUCK?! Didn't I kill you?!

Gai:

HAHAHA!! that's where you are wrong my little retarded shinobi! you see, the one you tought was Gai that you sliced in half was actually a cosplayer that visited Konoha. And cuase that you killed the only proud cosplayer of me, I will now punish you!

Naruto:

What do you mean only cosplayer? There are tons of crazy Naruto fans out there, so there has to be at least one more. (Naruto gets on his feet)

Gai:

come on, I have a tight green pyjamas. You could almost see my package and I look like some child molester. Hum, I wonder if there is any yaoi of me and Rock Lee by the way?

Naruto tried to avoid an direct confrontation with Gai, so he tried to sneak of while the pyjamas sensei was thinking Gai/Lee yaoi. But instead he bumped into one of the most cherished naruto characters, Sakura.

Sakura:

hey guys what's going on?

Naruto:

finally, a female for once. Was afraid that Gai punishment would mean more yaoi.

Sakura suddenly look with excitement at Naruto

Sakura:

you said yaoi??!!! I LOVE YAOI!!!! (happy face)

Naruto whispers for himself:

whoa… ironic… most of the fan girls hate Sakura altough they have the same creepy fetischm for yaoi.

Sakura:

did you say something Naruto?

Naruto didn't have time to answer, cuase one second later Sakura used her super strength to kick him right on his knee.

Naruto:

aaaww….fuck. WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!! (sobs like a girl)

Sakura:

Oh sorry, I'm having my constant period.

Naruto was now about to jump on one foot the make his escape, but another kick flew trough the air right on his other knee.

Naruto:

AAAW NOT AGAIN!!! (falls to the ground) I didn't say anything this time!

But it wasn't Sakura. Instead was the young and creepy wannabe of Maito Gai, Rock Lee.

Lee:

Oh shit! Sorry Naruto-kun, I tought that you were a random molster-ninja that was about to touch my sweet but annoying girlfriend.

Naruto:

but for christ sake man! Even if there are any "molster-ninja", who the fuck would like to molest Sakura? It gonna be a crazy person. And by the way! I was hoping on one leg, what kind of molster would do that?

Lee:

…………. Did you know that you can almost see my package from down there? That's because of my tight suit! (blinks and gives two thumbs up to Sakura).

Naruto:

oh…my god.

Our little "hero" was now in an terrible situation. both his knees was almost crushed AND he did actually see Lee's package from that position. But to make things worse, Gai came to the scene.

Gai:

good work MA BOI!!! Now to the punishment, shall we carry our victim to my basement?

Lee:

HAI, GAI-SENSEI!!!!

Gai:

HAHAHA!!! So nice that my little "myself-wannabe" knows how to speak spanish!!

and so, Naruto was carried away by the two green pyjamas guys.

And again, it's time to choose what kind of version you want to read. Either the Mature part or the PG 13 part. BUT, this time the PG 13 comes first!

PG 13Naruto was taken to Maito Gais basement to be…

Well, how to but this nice? when two people like each other veeeeery much, they might like to express it trough someting that is called sexual intercourse. Sex (short for sexual intercourse) can be used in different ways. Some might like to tie up the person on a cross and do what they like to do with him/her. for instance, touch the persons sex organ OR perhaps make him drink yuckie stuff. And in this case of scenario, so did Gai and Lee do to Naruto. But Naruto didn't like Lee so much, this was more what you would call a rape. For more details read the nice text below.

Mature

Naruto was terryfied when the pyjamas duo put him on the cross.

Naruto:

please please!!! have mercy! why don't you do some other kid that might enjoy this? like Shino?

Lee:

sorry Naruto-kun. my master has told me to put on this mask and shut the fuck up. And also to put this in your mouth.

Then suddenly Lee's shoved in some underwear in Naruto's mouth and after that put on his Gene Simmons mask. If only Naruto knew it was underwear that had been used by Gai the past weeks.

Gai:

my bitch, are you ready to punish this little fuckface?

Lee nodded at the sensei that had undressed himself. Oh yes, he was naked alright. While Lee was only wearing a mini skirt and the mask.

Gai:

alrighty then, we shall begin with the "two mouths, one full"

Naruto didn't understand first, but he learned the hard way. Lee started to suck Narutos cock while Gai licked the nipples.

Naruto thought for himself:

is this really a way to punish someone? Couldn't Ibiki beat me up instead? Oh goooood!!

The dou continued for a while, sometimes switching positions. Then Gai whispers to Naruto.

Gai:

Would you like me or Lee to "play" with your balls?

Naruto wouldn't want that anyone of them played with his balls, but since Gai was more Seme…

Naruto:

I prefer that you do it.

Gai:

HAHAHAHAHA!!! Since it's a punishment, Lee will do the "Ping-Pong".

Naruto:

WHAT?!!

Suddenly Naruto felt a great pain in the testicals. Lee had a Ping Pong racket that he hit the balls with.

Lee:

this is certanly the prime time of youth!!!

Naruto:

what the fuck is that suppose to mean?!!

But Naruto got no answer.

Gai:

LEE!! Stop right now!!

The little bitch was saved, cuase Lee stopped, but why?

Lee:

whats wrong sensei?

Gai:

he has the ultimate punishment marked on himself!! Lee, knock him out.

Next thing, it all went black for Naruto. He woke up inside a trashbin, filled with dead hamsters. But right now all Naruto was wondering was, what was the "ultimate punishment"?

But things did get brighter. He also found a note, it said:

"Come to the outside of Konoha, at the gates. I will tell you about the mission you attended to.

PS. Bring some candy"

Now finally Naruto had a lead about what was going on!!!

To be continued!!


End file.
